Pokemon conquest Lucario's story
by Lucario-Magister
Summary: Lucario is left with Oichi, and gets a little tempted. Rated M for lemons, so don't read if your under legal age.
1. Chapter 1

(Author note; this is through the POV of a lucario owned by the game's hero, who is swapping pokemon with Oichi in an attempt to make lucario more comfortable around people. Also, this is just a simple chapter to see if I can actually write half a lemon. Tell me what you think.)

Sneaking through the darkness, I channelled my aura to make me float a bare few centimetres above the ground, so I didn't make noise. It was dark, and Oichi didn't like having much light while she was watching TV, so she shouldn't notice me. I floated, making no noise, even bending my aura to cover the noise of my breath, as I crept behind her, where she was resting on the couch. While I had, at first, hated the idea of being around anyone except for my master, when I saw her... well, it didn't take much to change my mind. Master is great and all, but i'm straight, and all his other pokemon are male, so now I have a chance of finally getting some, after so long. Landing silently behind the couch, I moved quickly, one paw clamping over her mouth, muffling her voice. As she made strange noises in protest, I snaked my other paw round her body to grab her breast. She was, in herself, quite cute, but these, these made her just what I needed. By now, she was screaming into my hand, not knowing who I was. I linked my aura into her mind, and sent soothing thoughts across. _"Don't worry, Oichi, it's just me. I'm sorry, but I need this, and I can't let you get away." _She stopped making noise, recognising me, before trying to get my hand off her tits, but failing. She was strong, but, like her clefairy, not strong enough against a trained opponent in hand to hand combat. Swatting her hands away, I went back to gently fondling, and her screams lowered, but only slightly. She seemed to be breaking in resistance, but I wasn't going to let her speak, not just yet. _"Shh, Oichi, I won't hurt you. I know your still a virgin, and won't take you of that. But please, stop resisting, it awakens primal urges... just let me get my small release then i'll leave you alone. If not, I will likely lose control..."_ I whispered through the connection, keeping it one-way so her thoughts didn't scream back at me. My hand-The one on her breast, not mouth- Pressed in a little harder, drawing a slight moan into my hand. I grinned now, she was starting to get into it. I pinshed her nipple, a little hard to do with a paw, and twisted it lightly, making her shudder and moan again. I let go of her chest, reaching town to pull her shirt up, over her tits, and let them bounce freely, before returning my attention to them. _"Feels good, doesn't it. I'm gonna let you talk now, but I have a sound-proof barrier up, so no use screaming...' _I slowly took my hand away, and she stayed quiet, which was good. _"Ok, now, could you be a dear and blow me? Then I'll leave you alone, I promise."_ She nodded, slowly, half shocked at exactly what was happening. I drew my semi-hard dick from the hidden pouch it was in, bringing it up in-front of her face. She sat there, looking at it, letting the smell settle, before saying, quietly, 'I...don't know what to...do...exactly...' I smirked, chuckling inwardly at her in-experience. _"Open your mouth, Okay..." S_he complied, and I slowly pushed a few inches of my length into her mouth. _"Now just close your mouth a bit... ah, careful with the teeth!" _I cried, her teeth grazing me. _"Ok, good, now put a bit of suction, and wrap your tongue around... ahh... there you go, your not to bad, for a beginner."_ I groaned aloud, and she sucked away at my member, her tongue slowly twirling around the head. I pushed another inch in, putting four of my seven inches into her mouth. She sucked hard, creating a nice vacuum effect. I have to admit, she was getting quite into this. _"There you are, your going well... dammit, about to!"_ I groaned loudly, my cock expanding slightly in her mouth as I poured my seed into her throat, which she hesitantly swallowed, then pulled off. Relieved, I slumped down, resting against the back of the chair. _"As promised, I will leave you alone now. I'll see you in the morning, Oichi.' _I got up, cutting the mental connection, dropping the noise barrier, and walking to the room she had set up for me. I collapsed into the bed, and went to sleep, rather quickly. What I never noticed, was how much she smiled after I finished, and that, even then, she had started planning.


	2. Chapter 2

(Wow, i'm honestly surprised how many of you wanted a continuation to my Lucario story. I've had a few ideas brewing, and now I get to put them into action. Enjoy, and this will have actual sex, too.)

Now, in the morning, I had a surprisingly human like routine, which involved much the same as a normal person's would. However, when I moved my chest, I found it bound by a strap slightly under my chest spike. I quickly deduced my arms and legs bound as well, so I tried the first thought I had. I blasted the strap with an aura attack, but it glowed a faint pink before my aura disappeared. Oichi walked in, drinking from a bottle, and noticed I was awake. 'You just had to wake up when I wasn't in the room, didn't you. I had this big wake-up scene planned, to.' She put the bottle down, and pressed her head against mine. 'Now now, my boy, you got me pretty horny last night. So I called up an old favour, got an old friend to bring in some physic enchanted bondage chains. Made especially for fighting types, so your aura won't do much here. Also, just saying here, that I know if you threaten me, your bluffing. So just lay back, and enjoy your own little whore for the day, 'kay?' With that she pulled away, going down to my midsection. 'Dick out, please.' She said, and when I didn't move, she started licking the insides of my legs. Now, pokemon could hide their limp member at will, but when they get hard it always sticks out. While she didn't get me rock hard, she aroused me enough that I didn't have a choice about my dick coming out, and here, tied spread-eagle on a bed, could do nothing about it. She wrapped her mouth around my dick, going down on it, not stopping intill it hit the back of her throat. She then came off it, and grinned up at my face. Then she swung herself over me, raising her dripping snatch above my cock, before dropping down, hilting me in her. Her eyes bulged a little, but, unlike I expected, she didn't scream, nor bleed. 'I thought you where a virgin...' I said directly into her head, and she smiled down at me again, starting to bounce a little. 'I'm surprised you didn't hear your master and I go at it barely a week ago, I was told Lucario have great hearing. She was picking up a pace, bouncing on me, juices dripping onto me as she rode me hard and fast, her tight cunt wrapping sweetly around me. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice the door open, or the Gallade that stepped in, his dick hard and in need of release. He stepped up behind her, and jammed it halfway into her ass. She stopped suddenly, screaming. 'What the fuck! Oh god, my ass! Anal virgin! Who the hell?' She swung round, which -which hurt quite a bit, I might add- And stared a very pleasured Gallade in the eye. 'I know you... what the hell are you doing? Kenshin will have hell to pay for this.. Out, now.' The pokemon leant forward and stared her in the eyes even more ferociously as she.. 'I just came back from a year of solitary training with my master. I had one night's opportunity to _meet up_ with a rather attractive gardevior. A few minutes before I went to leave, you came, and asked for these chains as a repayment for a favour. Kenshin commanded me to stay up all night to make these, and I did as I was asked. About halfway through the night, I finished, and went to leave, hoping to find her still. Yet they weren't good enough, he said, and I had to redo them again! He may have owed you, but I didn't owe you shit! Now it's time for _you _to repay _me._' He thrust forward, not waiting for a reply. He buried himself balls deep in her tight ass, and I have to admit that it even upped my pleasure a little. The extra friction it created went straight into me, literally, and I almost blew my load there. She screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure, and I nearly burst an eardrum. 'I think this will be a lot more fun if my friend here isn't tied down, don't you?' he said, turning his attention to me to ask a question. He waved a hand cloaked in energy, and the chains teleported into a pile on the other side of the room. Finnally free, I swung my body up, grabbed Oichi's shoulders and started to truly pound her. I had kept myself contained, so I didn't taint a virgin so long, when all this time... Wow, I really wish i'd known this, because before yesterday I was so backed up it had started to hurt. No caring how much she screamed, I thrust up with as much force as I dare, trying not to break anything, And told the Gallade to continue. He did, and we both thrusted in and out of her tight holes, every now and then going in tandem, causing her to become putty in my arms. She slouched over, leaning on me, a complete moaning wreck, and we used her to get off. The physic type came first, surprisingly. He poured his milk deep in her bowels, which set her off, clamping tightly around me, which in effect set me off, and my cum churned up her insides. Lucky, we where both humanoid pokemon, so we didn't have the awkwardness of knotting her like most would. She seemed to have fallen asleep though, so I left her to rest. I started getting ready to leave, when Gallade tapped me on the shoulder. 'We should find another girl and do that again some time... It was fun, I guess,'


End file.
